M05
is the fifth theatrical film in the Yo-kai Watch franchise. The movie was theatrically released in Japan on December 14, 2018. The movie's plot is set in the 1960s, which revolves around about a boy named Shin Shimomachi who loses his mother in an accident. He meets Itsuki Takashiro and Tae Arihoshi, who have a way to save the captured souls of humans, including Shin's mother. They meet Yo-kai like Nekomata, Zashiki-warashi, Kappa, and Shin's guardian spirit Suu-san, that help them along the way. Blurb "Sakura Motomachi, Tokyo in the 1960s. '' ''Shin, a boy who lived happily, despite being poor, loses his mother, his only family member, and falls into deep misfortune. Itsuki, a boy who saves Shin. He also lost his older sister. Those two boys are joined by Tae, a girl who can see Yo-kai, and together with Shin's guardian spirit Sū-san, and new Yo-kai such as Nekomata, they take on a mysterious incident in order to retrieve the souls of their precious family! And what is the shocking truth that awaits them...!? This is a story about the friendship formed between three children and Yo-kai―"'''' Characters Debuting Humans *Shin Shimomachi *Itsuki Takashiro *Tae Arihoshi *Kine Arihoshi *Usuta-san Debuting Yo-kai *Nekomata *Suu-san *Kappa (Salaryman) *Zashiki-warashi (M05) *Tamamo *Shien *Ryuutou *Yasha Enma *Kukuri-hime *Karasu Tengu (M05) *Yamata no Orochi *Yamambaa *Kenshin Amaterasu *Kuro Oni (Shadowside) *Genbu (Genjuu) *Byakko (Genjuu) *Ashura (Kenbumajin) (cameo) *Soranaki Humans * Nathan Adams (Ending Credits) * Nathaniel Adams (Ending Credits) * Amy (Ending Credits) * Hailey Anne Thomas (Ending Credits) * Akinori Arihoshi (Ending Credits) * Natsume Amano (Ending Credits) * Saki Machida (Ending Credits) * Haruya Sakami (Ending Credits) * Ganryuu Shimanouchi (Ending Credits) * Touma Tsukinami (Ending Credits) Yo-kai * Zazel * Shutendoji (Shadowside) * Ancient Enma * Lord Enma * Background Yo-kai * Douketsu (Ending Credits) * Jibanyan (Ending Credits) * Komasan (Ending Credits) * Usapyon (Ending Credits) * Jaou Kaira (Ending Credits) * Uula (Ending Credits) Pre-release Information In June 2018, Information on the fifth movie was revealed in along with the title and its release date. Soon afterwards, the official website was opened, featuring the first story summary. Tickets for the movie were available for purchase starting on July 13th, 2018. Like some of the Japanese movie releases, preorders for advance screening tickets included a Gold Yo-kai Ark of Nekomata for the Yo-kai Watch Elda toy, for the movie's premiere. Gallery Logos Trailers 映画シリーズ5周年の記念作品となる最新作『映画 妖怪ウォッチ FOREVER FRIENDS』予告編|Yo-kai Watch Forever Friends First Trailer 『映画 妖怪ウォッチ FOREVER FRIENDS』予告2|Yo-kai Watch Forever Friends Second Trailer 映画 妖怪ウォッチ FOREVER FRIENDS DVD&ブルーレイ TVCM|Yo-kai Watch Forever Friends DVD Trailer Trivia * This movie introduced a new concept to the Shadowside era: the Godside form, which are the Yo-kai's strongest form. * This movie has the most appearance of Yo-kai. * Previous Yo-kai from the original series also appeared in the movie, according to the 2nd trailer. * This is the first movie in the Yo-kai Watch series to have one ending. ** This is also the the first movie to not contain an opening or ending song from the original Yo-kai Watch anime being used as an ending in a movie. * This is the last Yo-kai Watch movie to be released in the Heisei period. * In the first trailer, Nate, Nathaniel, Whisper and Jibanyan make a short cameo appearance at the beginning, whereas they don't appear in the movie's release at all. However, all of them (except Whisper) do make cameos in the end credits. ** However, Komasan does make cameos appearance in this movie. *This is currently the longest Yo-kai Watch movie in the series, with a running time of 100 minutes compared to 94-96 with the other films. *This film is confirmed to be released in South Korea in 2020, which originally broke the pattern of localising Korean Yo-kai Watch films eight months after it's Japanese release date. The reason for this is likely the Japan-Korea Trade Dispute in summer 2019, which temporarily postponed localization of anime from Japan. References External Links Official Yo-kai Watch: Forever Friends website Category:Movies